


Vendetta

by BurupyaDragon



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurupyaDragon/pseuds/BurupyaDragon
Summary: What would you do for the one you love most?Versuch Tameshi has one purpose--to kill Barsburgs's enemies. Recently appointed Begleiter to Ayanami-sama her new mission is to find the escaped murderer of the one she loves, Mikage Celestine. The accused, Teito Klien. However, emotions and past ties make a simple mission difficult as she finds not all is as it seems and that she means more than she ever knew.





	Vendetta

#### "I created the sound of madness; wrote the book on pain; Somehow I'm still here to explain…"-Shinedown

* * *

Warm light spills from crystal chandeliers, each small hand-crafted gems sends a unique pattern on the marble dance floor. It casts a soft light on the glittering ballroom as couples elegantly twirl about the center, dancing to the dramatic tune the live orchestra was playing. Even through the floor was crowded and everyone was dressed extravagantly, there was one couple that seemed to shine brighter than the rest. A slightly short, slim young man with brilliant golden hair and emerald eyes was leading a thin, young woman with raven black hair and grey eyes in a sweeping waltz. With every turn they made the lady's silver dress flared out and cast sparkles about the room. The young man's white knee-length coat had lapels decorated in a gold filigree embroidery pattern which complimented his partner's dress. The couple both had donned masks, as it was in the nature of a masquerade party, but many of the attendees knew who the couple was.

The young man was rather infamous for being sweet with words and bold in action, yet undeniably kind. He quickly gathered the favor of many and was almost always welcome at parties. He is the only son of the Usotsuki family and was taken in by the lonely elder of the Usotsuki at a young age.

The woman, is the young lady Mr. Usotsuki was pushing the younger Usotsuki to settle down with, the mysterious yet sweet Miss Angel. Then again, this hadn't been the first woman that the Usotsuki elder had tried to pair the younger with.

The music reached a crescendo and Usotsuki raised the Angel into the air only to have the room turn pitch black. Several screams erupted from the startled party goers, but a sweet, calming voice rose above the the other voices, cutting through the sounds like a knife, "It's all under control. I'm sure the attendants will have the lights back in no time at all." People tried to find the voice and saw Miss Angel standing still with a small zaiphon light cupped in her hands, staring towards a door. After a moment of silence she looked at her rapt audience and smiled. "Mr. Usotsuki has already gone to find someone. It's only a matter of minutes now." Just as she was speaking the lights flickered back on and the crowd breathed a sigh of relief. Darkness was never liked, as it was the domain of Verloren. However, it seems as if this was yet again, another small and harmless moment. Mr. Usotsuki came through a side door with a flawless smile upon his fair face, just visible beneath his pale, leering joker mask. Miss Angel returned his smile with a dainty nod. He gracefully took her hand and they danced one last time before leaving the grand hall. As the doors closed behind them with a dull thud, a shrill shriek echoed, heard even through the marble walls of the manor.

"HE'S DEAD!"

* * *

Lieutenant Ann ripped the raven wig off and shook out her maple brown hair. Next she removed the glassy contacts from her eyes; she had already discarded the silver dress and wrapped it away, instead donning the classic military uniform for her rank. She looked at me expectantly. I shrugged, loosened the bandages on my chest, and folded up the gaudy jacket. Playing as Mr. Usotsuki was the easiest of all identities to be, simply because of the vapid nature of the character. However, it was always painful leaving my chest bound for such a long period. Lieutenant Ann held out her hand and I gave her the folded coat. She took the jacket quietly, shoved it into her knapsack, and took the front seat of the Hawksville. She motioned for me to sit down behind her; I obeyed quietly. She lifted off of the ground, soaring above the city district, letting me see the last rays of today's sunset. I watched it for as long as I could, the sight painfully searing into my eyes. It was as painful as it was breathtaking.

A feeling all too familiar…

The blood red sun warmed my skin in its final moments before losing its brilliance to the darkness of the night. Without the sun's warmth, the wind whipped at skin, dropping my body temperature several degrees.

"Target eliminated?" Lieutenant Ann asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, mam."

"Your orders are to report to Chief of Staff Ayanami once we return."

"Yes, mam."

"...and hold on. I don't want your death on my hands if you fall off a Hawksville because you were fascinated with a sunset."

I cocked my head and peered towards her, but she didn't look at me. She just continued to stare forward, towards where we are heading.

She's nicer than the others. I knew that the moment she had greeted me with a slight nod and a handshake instead of the brush-off or look of disdain I was used to.

I smiled bitterly. Or maybe it's just his thinking rubbing off on me.

"Yes, mam," I said quietly as I gripped the edges of the seat tighter. I leaned back to see the vast pitch-black night sky and murmured, "I can't fall."

Not yet.

* * *

I folded down the edges of my uniform, snapped my collar into place and then I rapped smartly on the door three times.

"Come in," Ayanami-sama's baritone voice ordered. He didn't look up from the papers he was reading as I stepped inside. I went past the empty desks, mentally making note of who sat at which desk. It was rather easy to deduce as each desk denoted the user's personality. Kuroyuri's desk was next to Haruse's and it mostly was covered in empty sky-blue sauce jars and pastry magazines Haruse must have shown him. Katsuragi's desk was neat and had a Japanese tea set near the upper left edge. Each of his desk drawers had a tab sticking out of it and clean, slightly left leaning, handwriting was visible. Konatsu's desk was full of official documents and stamps, the only one besides Ayanami-sama's desk that looked as if it was part of an official set. Hyuuga's desk...well it was a mess we don't talk about. There were etchings carved into the table, documents falling off the edges, paint splattered about, and caramel toffee stains on the desk.

Ayanami-sama's desk was in the center back of the room with a divider between himself and the rest of the unit, but the divider was glass so he could peer in and watch his members in their hectic every day schedule. I reached the center of the room and gave a salute, waiting patiently until my superior decided to pay attention to me.

Not looking up he pressed his stamp into the ink pad and asked, "Begleiter Versuch Tameshi, What is your report?"

"Target eliminated at 18 hundred hours. No casualties. Neat results. Death in under a minute."

He finally looked up from his documents and pinned me with his amethyst eyes. He scanned my expression, his eyes hiding his thoughts. Even after all the training I had received on how to read people's eyes and behaviors for human emotions, Ayanami-sami still continues to elude me. Rather, I always felt as if he could see through me and it was disconcerting. Disturbing and yet- "How do you feel?" His words cut through my thoughts and gave me a reminder to where I was and who I was.

Reminded me as to what my truth was.

I hated knowing the truth. That killing made me feel more alive than I ever wanted my golden angel to know. It's moments like this where I thank the ghosts that he wasn't assigned to my team, so that he could never hear me say it. I hope he never will because he still has faith in me where all others have given up. "…rejuvenated sir."

Ayanami-sama paused for a moment before returning to his work once more. "Rest. Tomorrow you have to report to conditioning."

I could feel my muscles tense at the hated word. "Yes sir." I saluted him again, not that he looked. Perhaps I should be glad.

I left the office, closing the door quietly behind me. I walked down the quiet hallways, the windows letting in slivers of moonlight to light my path. The only sounds were the quiet whirring of machines and the soft tap tap of my footsteps. I passed dark classrooms and offices until I reached the doorway to the female dormitory. I hesitated before entering, looking back over my shoulder towards the lone bench by the glass window. I stared at the empty bench half-expecting to see him sitting there quietly, perhaps humming to himself softly with a dorky smile on his face. I closed my eyes remembering. I could always sneak up on him, he always made such a racket that it was easy to do. Clapping my hand on his shoulder would cause him to whip around with a wide grin at the ready. "VERS!" He would exclaim, slightly too loud for the normally quiet halls. I would grin, the only other time I felt like truly smiling. He was always warm, welcoming, and forever energetic.

I could still see it. My precious, golden angel with his easy-going laugh, his mischievous dancing amber eyes, and his lilting speech pattern.

I smiled, warmed just by remembering everything he was...and opened my eyes to an empty bench. The hollow feeling returned and the cold seeped back into my bones.

"Mikage…"

It's been three days. Three days since the officials came and dragged him away for being friends with him, that bastard Teito Klien. I felt my teeth grind just thinking about him. The last time I had seen that brown pint-sized puff-ball had been the day he held a blade at his friend neck. Using a friend- the most gullible, innocent, and sweet person I have ever met- to save his own hide. Disgusting.

I clicked my tongue, I had a bad taste in my mouth just from being reminded of him.

Tap, tap, tap…

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the footsteps of the night guard echoing in the halls. I turned away from the bench and pushed the steel door of the dorms open., slipping into my room. Nobody noticed my late arrival, the other occupants already asleep. I sighed quietly, missing the days when I had someone there to greet me. It's been three days since the appeal for his innocence now.

How many more would I have to wait before I could see Mikage again?

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M BACK! I finally have another plot for 07 Ghosts and I am so proud to introduce to you Vendetta! This time I'll try to stay in one person's head but no promises. XP  
> I'm also going to be trying some new things with this story so please be patient with me. I hope you guys enjoy and sit along with me for another whirlwind ride! :D  
> The update schedule for this story will be slower than The Calling of Eve because each of the chapters are almost double what I use to publish. However, my update schedule of posting on Friday's will be the same. I'll post my full updating schedule plan in the next chapter. :)  
> ALSO! Rate and review please! (I read every single one and seriously they make my day.) Favorites and follows are also heavily appreciated! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER- We all know that 07 Ghost was not written by me. However the plot of this story, minus some elements, and the characters Versuch Tamemshi and Lieutenant Ann are mine.


End file.
